Letter
by Lelila Solo
Summary: Not to be confused with the other story, Note. Leia writes a letter to Bail.


It's been three years Daddy  
I really really miss you  
The rebellion is going strong  
And everyone is still trying to comfort me

The guys that rescued me are great

Luke still acts like a kid  
He still has the innocence  
The innocence I lost long ago

Han on the other hand is completely different  
He treats me like a normal person  
Which has helped me more than anything  
But he's always been there

They think I work myself to death  
They might be right  
I sit on the roof some nights  
And watch the light that I know will always be Alderaan  
Then Han will manage to ruin my perfect moment with a snide remark  
Then he realizes I've been crying  
He'll sit down and hold me  
And the moment is perfect again

I think I'm falling in love

You are the greatest daddy

I try to not cry  
They tell me it's okay to cry  
I know you don't like it when I cry  
I try daddy, but it hurts, everything reminds me of you and home

Home, I think I'm finding a new one  
But it'll never replace Alderaan, and you

Han told me the other day he would have liked to meet you  
Which is strange  
He is always threatening to leave  
He has a debt to Jabba the Hutt  
He was a smuggler, a pirate, a scruffy Nerfherder  
But he's been here for three years

Do you think I'm falling in love?

He kissed me the other day  
It was unexpected and  
Wonderful  
It felt like home  
I had to run away because I felt myself breaking down  
Even though he's seen me cry more than anyone else

Treyc was a great guy Daddy  
I might have even married him  
I know you thought he was my perfect match  
But I don't think it would have lasted long

I don't know what you would think of Han, Daddy  
On the first impression, you would probably think the same thing I did  
Idiot, self centered, mercenary, Nerfherder, egotistical, lewd, arrogant…  
My point is made  
But once you got to know him  
Maybe you would think what I do now  
All those things, but he has a soft side, he's taken care of me from the start  
He's loyal and kind

I think he says all those things just to get me mad at him  
I think I'm in love with him

What would you say?

Given the circumstances of my life  
I think you might be happy for me  
Happy that I found something, someone

What should I do Daddy?  
I don't know anymore  
I'm scared  
I don't want my heart to be broken again  
I trust him with my life

Should I trust him with my heart?  
Should I trust him to love me?

For all I know, he just wants to get me in his bed before he blasts off  
He's known for that  
But maybe that's just his way of hiding his own scars

Thanks Daddy  
I love you  
I miss you so much  
I wish Han could meet you  
Maybe then it wouldn't be so hard to tell him  
Tell him that I love him  
I miss you Daddy

* * *

Han stared at the letter that he shouldn't have read, the letter that Leia would kill him for reading, as tears rolled down his face. This twenty-one year old woman, who was still so broken inside, loved him. Wanted him to meet her father, one man he could never meet. Meant so much to her that by simply hugging her he could restore her perfect moments. Was writing a letter to her father about him, one he would never read, but could answer her many questions. 

"I promise you sir, if she ever comes to me, I'll never let her down. I would never become another scar on her heart."

Leia fled the room, the room Han hadn't known she was in, as tears rolled down her cheeks. How could he love me, how could he promise that, how could he give up his freedom like that?

"Leia?" he came calling later. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I've seen you, you were in my, your, the cabin you let me use."

"Listen Leia, I didn't mean to read that letter. I'm fine pretending like I never did read it. I'm fine continuing as if it never happened."

"No."

"What?"

"No, because if you did that, then I'd have to pretend that I didn't hear what you said after you read it."

* * *

Ah, sorry if it sucked. I was listening to the 9/11 remix of Heaven by DJ Sammy, and it inspired me. 


End file.
